T bar
Krissy T bar is a lively bar of tiered seating facing an opening roof deck with stunning wonderful and magical views of Tale City. The wall and the floor of T bar are totally made of various black diamonds, glittering and sparkling. The bar was designed to relax and amuse all the people from Shan Shui, especially people in the city of Tale. T bar entertains people a lot, creating conversation, laughter and celebrations. City Tale City article:Tale T bar is located in the center of the city of Tale.The city of Tale is surrounded by a magical forest filled with magical beings.The city deals with a lot of trade, exporting several goods used by other cities across Shan Shui. People like to relax themselves in T bar after work. Description Appearance Outside The outside of T bar is like a big black diamond, whose walls are made of various small black diamonds, glittering and sparkling. The diamonds on the wall are rare and valuable. However, the diamonds will change into dark stones if taken out of the wall. There's an opening roof deck on T bar. People on the opening roof deck can enjoy the miraculous views of the city of Tale. The deck is made of concave mirror, from which inside the bar can be seen clearly. There's no doors and windows of T bar. People can come into the bar from any walls. The walls can identify everything and people will be allowed into the bar when touching the ball. No windows is needed in the bar because every small black diamond can refresh the air in the bar, solving the problem of ventilation. Inside The inside of the bar still has diamond floors and walls. The passage from the outside to the inside is simple and relaxing. There are benches on two sides of the passage, where people sit and take a rest when getting drunk. The benches will give out a nice smell when people sit on them, relaxing and pleasing the drunk people. In the front of the bar is the simple but romantic water bar. The counter of the water bar is decorated with violet pattern about the culture of wine and the bar. High-grade wine bottles are on the counter. The chairs are swivel and made of ice. The light of water bar is brighter and more colorful, feasting and revelry. There's a disco ball hanging on the air; the disco ball let people experience vertigo. The dancing areas is at the center of the bar. The floor of the dancing area can spin like a top, where people dance, excited and relaxed. On front of the dancing area is the dazzling stage. There's a big screen on the stage, customers can watch the football match as well as the show on the screen. Most of the time, people watch the band and enjoy the music from the page. The stage plays an important role in improving and coloring the atmosphere. Age/History T bar was built just about a year. Abbie Griffin wanted to have her own bar when in college.Therefore, she was excited to have T bar after graduation. Abbie Griffin likes to relax herself in T bar.T bar is a happy place for people, especially the youth, to have a great time. Purpose T bar was designed to relax and amuse all the people from Shan Shui, especially people in the city of Tale. Music, wine and lots of people are the character of T bar. T bar entertains many people and makes lots of fun for everyone in T bar. People like to spend a riotous and wild night in T bar. People Owners * Abbie Griffin Residents * All the people Users * All the peopleCategory:Location Page